Dyskusja:Modelka, która kocha muzykę/@comment-25325472-20151228020423
W komentarzu mogą pojawić się spoilery. Mogą. Więc czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. PS.: Minęło trochę czasu od przeczytania poprzednich odcinków, więc skupię się na ocenianiu tylko tego odcinka, bez patrzenia na to co było wcześniej. Także, nie będę raczej porównywać. Więc, Robi się coraz goręcej w naszym Domu Modelek. Od czytania aż dostałam wypieków na twarzy, no, ale nic dziwnego, skoro w posiadłości panuje temperatura 40 stopni Celsjusza, a do tego cała rywalizacja jeszcze bardziej zagęszcza atmosferę. Ano, widać także coraz bardziej konflikty oraz zacieśniające się więzy między uczestniczkami. No i można coraz lepiej dostrzegać kombinowanie... Mieliśmy tutaj chęci sabotażowe, chęci samodestrukcyjne... Zaczynając od podstawowych czynników odcinka - Zadanie mi się podobało. Fajnie było "zobaczyć uczestniczki" jak śpiewają i walczą o nagrodę. Nie było to wstawienie byle jakiego nagrania z The Voice. Właściwie rzecz biorąc - na każdym było trochę inaczej, a to potęgowało tylko wartkość akcji. Niby niektóre uczestniczki się cieszyły i miały w kisiel w majtkach *ekhem... Triennie*, a drugie nie były już tak usatysfakcjonowane nagrodą. Tematyka sesji jak najbardziej na plus; zdjęcia wykonane są profesjonalnie, ciekawe, przykuwają oko. Dziewczyny się starają o to, by wygrać. Co do naszych Niby-Modelek: Wszelkich zahamowań oraz samokontroli wyzbył się nie kto inny jak Krystyna, która osiągnęła prawie maksymalny stopień divowatości i niedługo będzie się naparzała z Fatimą Behind The Scenes o tytuł #KrólowejProgramu. Kryśka jest tutaj największą burzą i wichurą, w ogóle to jest ktokolwiek kto nie snuje misternych planów o uduszeniu ją poduszką gdy ta będzie spała, albo wlaniu jej do szamponu jakiegoś preparatu od którego dostanie sraczki? Nasza ukochana ewidentnie poszukuje azylu, którego mogłaby śmiało nazwać swoją Gazownią - dlatego chyba chodzi taka wkurzona. Poza tym, nikt nie ma prawa nawet na nią spojrzeć, bo gdy ta to wyłapie, to wtedy ma ochotę zrzygać się na obserwatora kwasem. Mam też wrażenie, że jej rodzice gdy oglądali odcinek by kibicować córce - bo tak wypada - chyba wyjęli krzyż i wodę święconą, którą lali hektolitrami na telewizornię, przez to ta dostała zwarć. No bo, tej gwary podwórkowej to się raczej w domu nie nauczyła, a jeśli tak, to przecież nie musi tego tak okazywać. Suki i "pierdol" lecą tutaj na okrągło. Krysię uwielbiam, tylko niech ta nasza domina się troszeczkę opanuje, gerl, plis, czil ałt. Robisz z siebie cel numer jeden, bo cię dziewczyny mają dosyć. Ale co z tego, bez ciebie nie byłoby takiej akcji. + + Bardzo w tym odcinku spodobało mi się podejście''' Stephanie''' do gry. Jej ambiwalentny stosunek do wielu spraw i spokojna natura typu "cicha rzeka brzegi rwie" po prostu świetnie pasuje do sytuacji w domu, potrafi się świetnie dostosowywać do tego, co ją otacza. Gdy większość mówi, żeby sabotować Kryśkę i zatkać jej to wszystko widzące oko, to ta się na to zgadza. Jednak gdy rozmawia z kimś, kto uważa takie coś za poniżenie się i zwykłą wredotę, to łapie ją sumienie za serducho i potrafi spasować. Dla jednych to niezdecydowanie, ale ja widzę to w taki sposób i cholernie trzymam za nią kciuki. Świetnie wychodzi na zdjęciach, no i ma fanów, którzy ją uwielbiają chociażby tylko dlatego, że brała udział w poprzedniej edycji i postanowiła wrócić i powiedzieć "A kij wam, ja tak po prostu nie zniknę". Co do Steph, to jednak niech uważa z tym swoim ambiwalentnym zachowaniem. Albo stoisz po jednej stronie, albo po drugiej. Albo sabotujesz, albo grasz fair. Nie można niestety zmieniać zdania tak gdy się zechce. Każde stawienie się po jednej stronie przyniesie konsekwencje, oponentów i wkrótce będziesz musiała się wybić i zostać zauważona. Ale ja się nie obawiam, piję sobie na spokojnie herbatkę, bo Steph zawsze znajdzie sposób by się uratować. Nie spiernicz tego. + + Następną obsmaruję naszą Niang, której sposób gry również mi się bardzo podoba. Może nie nazwałabym siebie jej wielką, oddaną i gotową do zgwałcenia fanką, ale po prostu lubię jej personę. Uczestniczka nie traci zimnej krwi, jest zdeterminowana, jak nie trzeba to się nie wychyla, potrafi być konkurencyjna w walce z innymi lepszymi zawodniczkami oraz w razie czego to kombinuje. No bo, nie oszukujmy się - pomysł na sabotaż sesji Kryśki to mądra myśl, no i jeszcze propsy za to, że nie bała się tego wypowiedzieć na głos. Jak dobrze wiemy, każda Niby-Modelka o przeciętnym zarysie inteligencji w życiu by tak nie zrobiła przed obawą wszystko widzącego oka Krychy, i jedynie próbowałaby jak najgłośniej wykrzyczeć te słowa w swojej głowie, aby usłyszał je sam Pan Jezus, który przyszedłby pod Dom Modelek, zapukał, wszedł, stanął przed wszystkimi i powiedział: "Ej, laski, słuchajcie. Krystyna jest taka kłopotliwa, weźcie ją sabotujcie na sesji czy coś. Narka" i by sobie poszedł. Niang ma ładne zdjęcia, wspaniałą grę i ogólnie według mnie da sobie radę. + + Przechodząc z wielkich plusów, chciałabym przejść do naszej Triennie aka Mam-co-chwilę-kisiel-w-majtkach. W tym odcinku jej appearance skupiał się właściwie na tym, że uczestniczka tak się czymś podjarała, że miała mokro w sferach witalnych, by następnie się na moment uspokoić, aby potem znowu nie panować nad swoimi wodami w organiźmie, po czym kolejno miałaby się ogarnąć. Doprawdy - mało co nie trzeba było wzywać pogotowia chusteczkowego, bo na widok jury na zadaniu to prawie dostała takiego krwotoku z nosa, że wywaliłoby ją w kosmos i nigdy by nie wróciła, a sny o byciu faszyn model poszłyby się je.... Mało tego - na sesji popełniła aż dwie poważne gafy: otóż pokazała jaka z niej fanka Katy Perry, a mianowicie taka, niczym fanka One Direction gdy odkryła Gang Albanii nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słysząc, przesłuchała jeden utwór i określiła się wszystkowiedzącą o wszystkim na temat zespołu. Druga rzecz: Mam-co-chwilę-kisiel-w-majtkach zraziła do siebie Zebrę, która była gwiazdą tego odcinka. Założę się, że gdy ta się jej zlękła i zwątpiła w jej urok osobisty, ta pragnęła jedynie wgryźć się w jej rękę i wyssać mózg przez słomkę do picia. Ale Zebra to prawdziwa profesjonalistka - nie straciła zimnej krwi, zapozowała i uratowała swoją niedoszłą ofiarę przed wykopaniem z programu. Swoją drogą, na jej miejscu złożyłabym podanie do sądu o niesprawiedliwe osądzanie na Panelu. Bo tak naprawdę to Zebra dostawała najwięcej głosów "za" w głosowaniu, a nie panna Mam-co-chwilę-kisiel-w-majtkach, oraz to ona powinna zostać Dziewczyną Tygodnia. #ZebraNaPierwszeMiejsce. Mam-co-chwilę-kisiel-w-majtkach jest winna Zebrze drinka po programie i to nie byle jakiego, a jakiegoś bardzo drogiego. + Kolejną chciałabym omówić Lorine, która jak sama przyznała, skończyły jej się dragi i nie była w ogóle euforyczna. Ewidentnie przemyciła w cyckach zbyt małą działkę i jej nie starczyło. Jak to mawiają słynne babcie "Co zrobisz, jak nic nie zrobisz". Radziłabym jej nie smutać, spiąć poślady i walczyć. Jak nie masz tych swoich narkotyków, które wprawiają cię w euforię, to zacznij stosować Vizir. Ewentualnie radziłabym udać się na odwyk, bo brak narkotyków we krwi dawał po sobie znać - Lorka chciała rozwalić sobie sesję, gdyby nie nasza kochana Steph, to do tego by doszło. No, bo, każda modelka tak zaczyna: brak prochów -> depresja -> anoreksja -> kiła i mogiła w grobie w Gazowni Kryśki, która wykopała miejsce na trumnę w razie nagłego wypadku. Jakoś tak miałam jednak radochę z czytania smutów naszej Lorine. Ciężko po prostu nie szczerzyć się na wywody typu "Lorine Talhauoi, 19l. - "Straciłam całą swoją euforię" ". Weź się dziewczyno w garść. Spróbuj jeszcze wygrzebać widelcem z pomiedzy cycków te twoje tajemnicze, euforyczne prochy, wciągnij i znów będziesz szczęśliwa. + Przyszło co do czego i omówić Obrończynię Praw Ludzkich, also known as Maddie. Ogólnie to ja nie będę narzekać, bo dziewczę ma się dobrze. Staje po stronie słabszych, walczy z mrokiem ziejącym od wszystko widzącego oka Krystyny, z którą mało co nie stoczyła bitwy na miecze świetlne. Obrończyni Praw Ludzkich robi to, za co została przysłana do programu i się z tego powodu cieszy. Mało tego, jest zdeterminowana by żadna Niby-Modelka nie ucierpiała. A gdy te mają jakieś ukryte kompleksy to im pokazuje "Patrz, ja jestem pasztet i idę się rozebrać na sesję", na co te się uśmiechają radośnie i tylko w myślach mówią "O czym ty pie***sz?". Mało tego - Obrończyni Praw Ludzkich, mimo iż twarda i zawzięta, to zaczęła okazywać emocje na sesji. Brawo, oby tak dalej. Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak jest udupiona na przeżywanie wspaniałych chwil z Krychą na The Voice. Co do jej zachowania, to mogę jedynie podnieść ręce w górę jakbym nie miała zastrzeżeń i terefere - Maddie jest taką po prostu Maddie. Przygotowała się psychicznie na to, jaki wysiłek przyniesie jej spędzanie czasu z aspirującymi modelkami, mało tego, sama nią w tej chwili jest. Ma wrogów, ma przyjaciół, jest super, czekam co będzie dalej. + Schodzę teraz na neutralne kwestie. W jednym punkcie opiszę DżąłDżął oraz Ari. A dlaczego pytacie? Ja na to dostojnie westchnę, zamknę oczy, wstanę, rzucę książką o ścianę i odpowiem - nasze ukochane krejzolki robią raczej jako takie tło pomocnicze. Owszem, świetnie i oryginalnie prezentują się na każdym zdjęciu i tego nie można nikomu zarzucić, ale w odcinku były tak jakoś okazjonalnie. DżąłDżął mi się nie wbiła w pamięć za bardzo, a Ari oczywiście nas uraczyła tym, że wymyśliła sobie nowego konkubenta, czy kim to on dla niej tam jest, w każdym bądź razie szuka męża. Chciałabym je zobaczyć w sytuacji, w której zostaną upamiętnione. Niby biorą udział w jakichś konfliktach, są czasem nawet ich ofiarami, ale ich udział w to nie wbija się w moją głowę. Jestem widocznie taka tępa. Mimo to, Ari zdecydowanie ma jedne z najlepszych zdjęć, a DżąłDżął to DżąłDżął - ją się lubi od samego sentymentu do postaci. Szkoda ich, bo to zabawne osobowości. Czekam na jakiś mega moment, który sprawi mi chichot, od którego się posikam. A teraz... Kto? A tak, Aszlij oraz Shyne. Te mi się w tym odcinku wydawały serio niewidoczne, albo ja podczas czytania punktowo ślepłam i pomijałam ich istotne kwestie. Mam po prostu wrażenie, że nasze dwie Niby-Modelki były takie niepotrzebne w tym odcinku. A szkoda. Shyne pamiętam, że jadła kanapkę z szynką. A może to była Aszlij? No, już sama nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję, że następnym razem zobaczymy ich więcej. No, i teraz punkt odcinka, na który czekałam najbardziej by go opisać, a mianowicie Królowa Buszu. No, niestety, nie poszło jej to w tym odcinku i wyleciała w podskokach. Na jej nieszczęście, dostała chyba okresu i była przez to niepoczytalna. Czując, jak krew cieknie jej z tego miejsca, nie mogła wytrzymać i musiała coś po prostu odjebać, to zachciało jej się ogolić łeb Krystynie. Ona wręcz fanatycznie próbowała tego dokonać. To była obsesja. To był dosłowny szał macicy. Królowa Buszu widocznie zapomniała, że nie mieszka już w swojej afrykańskiej wiosce, gdzie krew lejąca się z miejsc intymnych jest świadectwem piętna szatana, i znajduje się w tej chwili w cywilizowanym świecie, gdzie reszta uczestniczek ma podpaski i tampony. Mogła po prostu pożyczyć. Co do jej eliminacji to i tak uważam, że przegrała dlatego, że była do siebie najmniej podobna na zdjęciu niż inne Niby-Modelki. No, ale, cóż... Klątwa Krwi cię zgubiła, moja droga. Tak ta twoja macica szalała, tak tobą miotała w środku, że nie potrafiłaś odpowiednio zapozować. Co do zapowiedzi odcinka... No, już się nie mogę doczekać. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tym razem musiała tak dużo czekać. Really. Czekam na następny odcinek.